Bewitched
by LaFidelMon
Summary: La agencia de modelos neoyorquina "Bewitched Models Agency" es famosa en todo el mundo. Muchas son las personas que trabajan allí y entre ellas está la becaria, Emma Swan. Lo que Emma no sabe es que su camino se cruzará con la famosa modelo -y mimada de la agencia- Regina Mills. Ambas verán sus destinos entrelazados en un torrente de desventuras y complicaciones laborales.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos! **

**Aquí os traigo mi nueva idea para una historia SwanQueen (cómo no jajaja) que he decidido tirar adelante en vista que a mis otros fics (Be your obsession y Sisterly love) les quedan un par de capítulos respectivamente. Así que, bueno... hace unos días que empecé a idear todo este tinglado y aquí está el resultado (?). Espero que os guste leerlo igual que a mí me ha encantado escribirlo jaja :)**

_**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes no me pertenecen ya que estos son propiedad de la cadena ABC y su serie "_Once Upon A Time_". Las situaciones y espacios corren a mi cargo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Un giro inesperado**

_- Tendrías que dejar de soñar despierta, nunca harás nada de provecho en tu vida si sigues así… - la mujer mayor dejó escapar un suspiro y se pasó la mano por la frente – en buen momento decidí darte un techo bajo el que dormir – hizo una pausa y puso los ojos en blanco – debería haberte dejado en la calle, sí, eso habría sido lo mejor…._

[…]

El lejano sonido de su despertador no cesaba, era algo insoportable, como una especie de ruido que ametrallaba su cabeza por dentro. Estiró la mano y lo paró, dándole un brusco golpe. Aquel era el amargo inicio de otro día de trabajo. Pero… ¿A quién iba a engañar? Al menos debía dar gracias por tener uno. La rubia se incorporó paulatinamente, arrastrando el cuerpo y obligándolo a despegarse de aquellas sábanas tan suaves para después enfundar sus pies en unas desgastadas zapatillas azules. Salió de la habitación, bostezando cual _chewaka_ y se dirigió a la cocina. El reloj de cerámica de la pared marcaba exactamente las 6:05 de la mañana "madrugar así debería estar prohibido" resopló y se dispuso a prepararse un café.

- Buenos días, Emm – la voz de su compañera de piso la sorprendió por detrás.

- Buenos lo serán para ti, Mary – renegó entre dientes mientras se peleaba con el mango de la cafetera – odio este cacharro, en serio, lo odio…

- Anda, quita – la apartó con un ligero movimiento de brazo y en a penas dos gestos consiguió poner en funcionamiento aquella máquina diseñada por lucifer – con la cafetera más vale maña que fuerza – murmuró, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hablas como las abuelas – le respondió, adornando sus palabras con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que su compañera le contestó frunciendo el ceño. La joven era blanca de piel y de cabellos oscuros como el azabache pero, aun así, tenía cierta dulzura en su tez que la hacía inesperadamente preciosa.

- Si no tuviera tu edad quizás yo también lo pensaría – la morena le guiñó un ojo y volvió a centrarse en la cafetera - ¿Lo quieres solo o con leche? – a decir verdad debía estar contenta de tener por compañera de piso a Mary Margaret Blanchard. La joven era una muchacha afable y todo un cacho de pan que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien hiciera falta, y eso incluía a Emma.

- Solo. A ver si consigo despertarme de una vez… - se frotó los ojos con la palma de la mano y se sentó en el taburete que limitaba la barra americana de la cocina – bueno, tú qué… ¿lista para ir a clase? - Mary era estudiante de magisterio y trabajaba en un pequeño restaurante para costearse la carrera.

- Por supuesto, adoro mis estudios – sacó dos tazas de café y las llenó en la cafetera – no como otras con su trabajo – espetó con tono jocoso.

- Eh, eh, baja esos humos, que pese a ser una becaria yo me tomo muy en serio mis funciones, ¿vale? – la rubia habló con un tono tan fingidamente solemne que provocó el estallido de risas de ambas.

- Anda, calla, que va a subir el pan – Mary hizo una pausa para recobrar la compostura - y bébete el café, a este paso llegarás tarde.

- Querida mía – cogió una de las galletas que había en el pote de pastas variadas y le dio un bocado – yo nunca llego tarde.

Ojalá hubiera sido así, pero no. "Tú siempre tienes que entretenerte, Emma Swan" se lamentó. Su reloj de muñeca marcaba las 7:15 y aun estaba a dos manzanas de la agencia en la que trabajaba. Respiró hondo y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando el cúmulo de personas que se amontonaban por las calles de Nueva York. Después de la pequeña charla durante el almuerzo con su compañera de piso había ido a ducharse y, al salir, se había entretenido de más viendo la televisión. Pero no era su culpa, le encantaba ver los programas matutinos, hacían que se sintiera con más energía. Fuera como fuese, todo aquello carecía de importancia ante la apremiante bronca que iba a caerle. Agradecía, sin embargo, haber tomado la sabia decisión de dejarse puestas sus Converse blancas y llevar los tacones en el bolso para cambiarse después, no se habría visto capaz de correr con tanto ahínco llevando 10 centímetros de aguja bajo sus pies.

Tumbó en la esquina de la última manzana que le quedaba por recorrer y volvió a echarle una ojeada a su reloj "7:28, no llegas Emma, no llegas…" apretó la marcha y al fin se encontró ante el gran edificio de la agencia para la que trabajaba. La importante y conocida _Bewitched Models Agency_. El edificio estaba recubierto enteramente de cristal y metal, ofreciendo un agradable reflejo de los rayos de luz que en él impactaban. Lo cierto es que se trataba de un impresionante rascacielos pero su agencia tan solo ocupaba las seis primeras plantas de este, el resto eran oficinas que alquilaban empresas de lo más variopinto. La joven entró en el vestíbulo, quitándose torpemente los zapatos con la mano derecha mientras sujetaba su bolso con la izquierda.

- Buenos días, Emma – la saludó la recepcionista detrás del escritorio - ¿Otra vez tarde? A la directora no le hará ninguna gracia… - la recepción del edificio era general y estaba esculpida en cerámica y mármol brillante. Al margen de aquella, claro está, coexistían las recepciones individuales de cada empresa en sus respectivas plantas.

- No es necesario que… - la rubia le contestaba como podía mientras se cambiaba de zapatos y guardaba sus Converse en el bolso - me lo digas, Claire – aquella mujer siempre le había parecido detestable, se metía en la vida de los demás como si de la suya se tratase - Buenos días a ti también – con aquellas palabras y una sonrisa fingida se metió en el ascensor y apretó el botón de la primera planta.

El aparato se puso en marcha con un ligero sonido de elevación y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba ante todo el meollo y el caos que suponía su lugar de trabajo. Decenas de personas corrían arriba y abajo transportando telas, vestidos, zapatos, revistas de moda y demás objetos que no podía divisar. Respiró hondo "aquí empieza un nuevo día" y salió del ascensor, procurando no chocar con ninguno de los entes –así es como le gustaba llamarles ya que parecían no poseer vida propia- que circulaba por la sala. Realmente no le agradaba en absoluto trabajar en aquel lugar tan superficial pero era un pequeño paso que debía tomar para intentar alcanzar su gran objetivo.

- ¡Emma! ¡Emma! – alguien gritó varias veces su nombre y se giró, buscando de dónde provenía tal escándalo para dar con Ashley, una de las modelos que tenía la agencia – la directora dice que te presentes en su despacho cuanto antes – la chica era una joven promesa, rubia y de mirada y rostro dulces. Realmente una belleza poco común – no sé en qué lío estarás metida pero los demás empezamos a cansarnos – ojalá la dulzura de su rostro se correspondiera con la de sus palabras.

- Muchas gracias por el aviso, Ashley – balbuceó sin ganas. Odiaba que las modelos segundonas vinieran a echarle pestes a la cara. _Bewitched _solo tenía una estrella – por cierto – no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de hacer algo para hacerle pagar la insolencia que había tenido - ¿has engordado?

- ¿¡Qué!? – la pregunta había merecido la pena tan solo por ver el grado de preocupación que había invadido el rostro de la rubia - ¿¡Me ves más gorda!? – Emma intentó aguantarse la risa pero, al ver que no había modo humano de hacerlo, se dio media vuelta y volvió a adentrarse en el ascensor - ¡Emma, contéstame! – ignoró por completo las súplicas de la modelo y apretó el botón de la sexta planta - ¡Emma!

Los gritos e insultos de la modelo fueron desvaneciéndose conforme el ascensor seguía subiendo. La rubia empezó a frotarse las manos, impaciente "¿iban a despedirla?" no tenía ni idea pero había un 90% de probabilidades que así fuera. Alzó la vista al techo del ascensor y suspiró. Ahí acababa su patoso intento por acercarse a la mujer de sus sueños. Se frotó los párpados con la yema de los dedos, intentando no llevarse por encima el maquillaje y respiró hondo. Hacia un año que estaba trabajando para la agencia y aun no había tenido la más mínima posibilidad de entablar conversación con _ella_. La verdadera razón por la que decidió presentarse a la oferta de trabajo en prácticas de _Bewitched_ fue que en ella trabajaba la única persona que había logrado despertar un sentimiento en lo más profundo de su ser. Podría llamarle admiración, pero no estaba del todo segura si una simple admiración acarreaba tantas cosas. Las pocas ocasiones en que se la había cruzado por los pasillos la habían dejado sin aire e incapaz de acercarse a menos de 5 metros de distancia. Pero ahora todo daba igual, no iba a poder conseguir nada.

El pequeño sonido acampanado del ascensor le indicó el fin del trayecto y, tras de este, las puertas se abrieron paulatinamente. Ante ella estaba la inmensa sexta planta que hacía las veces de despacho de la directora de la agencia. Avanzó unos pasos y se esperó delante del mostrador de la recepcionista, quien parecía estar hablando por teléfono.

- Espera un momento, John, ahora te llamo – la mujer colgó y se la quedó mirando a los ojos - ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? – le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

- Vamos, Ruth… ¿Me vas a preguntar eso a palo seco, sin invitarme a cenar ni nada? – bromeó sagazmente.

- Si no fueras un encanto haría muchos meses que ya estarías fuera, ¿lo sabes, verdad? – la castaña le sonrió con cierta picardía.

- Lo sé… pero… qué ibas a hacer tú sin m…

- ¿Sí? – la recepcionista recibió otra llamada y contestó, interrumpiéndola – Sí, está aquí, ¿le digo que pase? … De acuerdo – colgó – puedes pasar – le indicó, acompañando sus palabras con un leve movimiento de cabeza - Suerte.

- Entendido – Emma la miró con cierto pánico en los ojos y le sonrió – no será necesaria – realmente eso quería creer pero no estaba para nada segura.

Abrió el pomo de la inmensa puerta de madera de nogal que limitaba la entrada al despacho de la directora y tiró hacia ella, balbuceando un "con permiso". Se coló dentro de la sala y cerró tras de si. Pese a haber estado allí un par de veces, aquel lugar no dejaba de sorprenderla. El despacho estaba iluminado por amplios ventanales de cristal y en sus paredes habían todo tipo de posters de modelos famosas que había acunado la agencia. En el centro de la sala se encontraba el escritorio y mesa de trabajo de la directora, tras el cual permanecía ella sentada. La jefa de la agencia era una mujer sorprendentemente joven, es más, tan solo tenía 29 años. Además, era una muchacha preciosa y con muchísimo estilo –no era para nada de extrañar que su abuela decidiese dejarla al cargo al jubilarse-.

- Emma, Emma, Emma… - canturreó mientras la rubia se acercaba al escritorio - ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? – la miró fijamente con aquellos ojos grisáceos que más bien se asemejaban a los de un animal a punto de atacar a su presa – Es la quinta vez consecutiva que llegas tarde al trabajo, eso sin contar el resto de ocasiones que se han ido desarrollando a lo largo de estas semanas… - le dolía admitirlo, pero su jefa tenía toda la razón – toma asiento, por favor – le indicó con un gesto de manos. Emma obedeció dócilmente y agachó la mirada, algo avergonzada – sé que como becaria te exigimos demasiado, lo sé… pero aun así hay unos mínimos que deben cumplirse…

- Entiendo lo que quiere decirme, señora Lucas – admitió con un hilo de voz.

- Vamos, deja las formalidades. Ya sabes que prefiero que me llamen Ruby – contestó con una amplia sonrisa - ¿nuestro horario de trabajo te supone un problema? – se apartó uno de los mechones de cabello oscuro y se lo puso detrás de la oreja.

- No, claro que no… - realmente la rubia no sabía cómo excusarse y un sudor frío empezaba a recorrerle la espalda.

- ¿Entonces qué deberíamos hacer? Mira, Emma… me caes muy bien – la morena suspiró – eres de las pocas becarias que han entrado en los últimos años que ha conseguido agradarme y odiaría tener que despedirte… - no le gustaba en absoluto el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación - pero son demasiadas cos…

- ¡Ruby! – alguien irrumpió en la sala, abriendo de par en par la puerta y obligando a Emma a girarse para ver de quién se trataba – tenemos un serio problema – la causante de todo aquel escándalo era Belle Looper, la fotógrafa y _scout_ de _Bewitched_ – se trata de quien ya sabes – avanzó hacia ellas, ignorando por completo la presencia de la rubia y sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de la directora – ha vuelto a hacer que uno de sus managers se despida.

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Con este no van cuatro en lo que va de mes, ya? – Ruby se acarició la frente con la yema de los dedos y soltó una bocanada de aire.

- Cuatro, en efecto. Pero lo más complicado es que nos estamos quedando sin sustitutos para suplir la vacante y mañana tenemos la sesión de fotos de _Donna Karan_ – Emma ya tenía a la fotógrafa al lado y la miraba con extrañeza, esperando algún tipo de saludo por su parte. El temple serio de la castaña no se desvió en ningún momento hacia ella - ¿Qué narices vamos a hacer?

- No lo sé, Belle, no lo sé – la morena se acomodó en su enorme silla de cuero granate y suspiró – por el momento deberíamos encontrar a alguien que quisiera ocupar el cargo de manager temporalmente mientras buscamos al adecuado… pero cualquiera de la oficina se negará a aceptar tal cosa…

- Ya lo había pensado… - la castaña se colocó bien las gafas de pasta – estamos en un verdadero aprieto – Emma sentía que estaba completamente perdida. No, lo suyo superaba el nivel corriente del termino "perderse".

- Disculpad… ¿De quién estáis hablando? – preguntó con cierto miedo por haberse inmiscuido en la conversación.

- Pues de… - la directora iba a contestar cuando, súbitamente, en sus ojos apareció un extraño brillo divertido - ¡Ya está, ya lo tengo! – exclamó con tanto énfasis que provocó que tanto ella como Belle se asustasen - ¡Emma! ¿Tú siempre has admirado a Rina, verdad? Recuerdo cuando te hicimos la entrevista de trabajo que dijiste que te presentabas al puesto de becaria porque la admirabas desde hace años.

- Sí… - balbuceó, incapaz de atar cabos respecto lo que estaba anunciando la directora – pero no entiendo qué tiene esto q…

- Perfecto pues – la interrumpió - señorita Looper ya tenemos nueva manager para la estrella de _Bewitched_ – sentenció con una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¡¿Qué?! – los ojos de Emma se abrieron de par en par.

- Lo que oyes, Emma, a partir de hoy serás la manager suplente de Rina – comentó Ruby, dibujando una sonrisa cómplice en los labios – para ti es una gran oportunidad, míralo desde esa perspectiva…

- Pero… pero… no tengo ninguna experiencia como manager – parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula - es decir… soy solo una becaria, no creo qu…

- Bobadas – volvió a interrumpirla – lo harás muy bien y, en cualquier caso, es solo un apaño temporal – hizo una pausa y desvió su mirada hacia la fotógrafa - Por favor, señorita Looper, acompañe a Emma hasta el camerino de Rina.

- Será un placer – Belle le sonrió y después se dio media vuelta, encaminándose hacia la puerta mientras murmuraba un "vamos". La rubia se levantó de la silla, aun algo aturdida por todo lo que acababa de suceder y siguió a la castaña.

- ¡Ah! Y por cierto… - Ruby volvió a tomar la palabra y Emma ladeó la cabeza para mirarla – Emma… si no consigues que Rina te acepte como manager… no es necesario que vuelvas.

[…]

"Ay, Emma Swan… en qué lío te has metido" era la tónica que se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la puerta del camerino de la estrella de _Bewitched_. La directora tenía toda la razón al decir que aquella era una gran oportunidad, sí, lo era… pero no estaba preparada para ella. Admiraba a la modelo desde que tenía 14 años y vio sus fotografías en el escaparate de una perfumería pero… no estaba preparada para conocerla y mucho menos para ser su manager. ¿Qué iba a decirle cuando la viera? ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando la viera? No tenía ni idea y en su mente se debatían mil opciones, a cada cual más estrambótica. La imponente Regina Mills –alias Rina- era toda una belleza de pies a cabeza. Rezumaba erotismo y sensualidad por cada poro de su piel, desde esa media melena azabache, algo alborotada, hasta esos brillantes labios rojizos. Seguramente una diosa como aquella se reiría en cuanto la viese entrar por la puerta del camarote pero… _si no consigues que Rina te acepte como manager no es necesario que vuelvas _sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo de las palabras de Ruby y apretó los puños "venga, Emma, tú puedes…" respiró hondo y dio un par de golpes a la puerta tras lo cual agarró el pomo y lo giró, haciendo que la entrada se abriese al son del ya habitual "con permiso".

En cuanto la puerta se abrió de par en par, la boca de Emma decidió seguirla. Pero no fue precisamente porque se había quedado atónita al ver a la persona que había admirado durante tantísimo tiempo, no. En el interior del camerino se encontraba una estupefacta Regina, tan preciosa como ella la recordaba, tumbada en el suelo y completamente desnuda, mirándola con ojos curiosos. Eso sí, la acompañaba otra mujer, también como dios la trajo al mundo, que se situaba justo encima del cuerpo de la morena. Los segundos pasaron rápidamente pero Emma supo reaccionar a tiempo y escupió un "¡Lo siento!" a la par que salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de si. Realmente aquella había sido la escena más estúpidamente cómica e incómoda de toda su vida.

* * *

**¿Qué tal os ha parecido el primer capítulo? Dejadme leer qué opináis de él :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa :)**

**¿Cómo estáis? Espero que muy bien! Bueno, antes de nada quería agradecer a todos la buena acogida que ha tenido el primer capítulo de la historia! Estoy muy emocionada y feliz a la vez de que os haya gustado y espero que siga haciéndolo a lo largo de su desarrollo!**

**También debo comentar que, por temas de estudios y trabajos, no estaré demasiado activa por fanfiction por lo que tardaré bastante en actualizar e incluso quizás no llego a poder hacerlo hasta después de fiestas... (en mi facultad tienen la bonita manía de poner todos los finales la primera semana después de navidades). Lo siento muchísimo por ello, intentaré volver lo antes posible! :'(**

**Después de estos comentarios... Me gustaría hacer una serie de consideraciones respecto a las reviews. Se que os parece muy extraño el hecho de ver a Ruby de jefa responsable de algo pero creo que tratándose de una agencia de modelos no había personaje mejor para hacerlo (adoro el estilo de esa mujer jajaja). Poco a poco iré introduciendo a más personajes y espero que también os sorprendan ;)**

**Finalmente, gracias a todos los que habéis favoriteado/seguido la historia, a los lectores y a todos los que comentasteis: LthienTar, Nomit, followyourheart21, Basthest, paola-enigma, MissRegal93, violetolmo, iforeveryoung, EvilRegals-Ameg, helena4love, Melissa Swan, ineheram, aresta . cat, evilthoughts y Assary.**

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo :)!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. La becaria**

¿Qué se suponía que había pasado hacía tan solo un par de minutos? La magnífica e inigualable Regina Mills, la modelo de las mil caras, la gran y única estrella de _Bewitched_… ¿Tenía ese tipo de preferencias? Se tapó la boca con la mano, pensativa. Había visto algo que no debía y aquello solo le complicaba las cosas… Definitivamente ¿Con qué cara iba a entrar ahora en el camerino? "joder… joder…" y lo peor de todo y que traía su cabeza completamente fuera de lugar: ¿Quién era aquella chica de cabellos dorados y por qué estaba con Rina? Bueno, estaba claro que el por qué era obvio pero igualmente… quería saber de qué iba todo aquello. Se apoyó en la pared, deseando que los cimientos del edificio la engulleran pero no fue así.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la asustó y la puso en alerta. Se separó inmediatamente y se quedó mirando la entrada del camerino, esperando ver a la mujer que tanto admiraba salir por ella pero, en su lugar, apareció aquella joven de melena rubia. La muchacha salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta a medio cerrar y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar a su altura. Una vez allí se detuvo y la miró fijamente a los ojos, sin mediar palabra, durante unos segundos que a Emma se le hicieron eternos. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza que estaba pasando y era incapaz de pronunciar nada, ni siquiera podía disculparse por haberse entrometido. La chica rubia puso los ojos en blanco y continuó avanzando como si nada mientras se recogía el pelo en una cola de caballo. Estaba acostumbrada a los aires de grandeza que se daba cualquiera en aquella agencia pero era la primera vez que veía a esa chica en el año que llevaba trabajando allí y ya le parecía una prepotente que apuntaba maneras de diva -de los chinos-. Resopló con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos, mirando cómo se alejaba la rubia. A pesar de lo borde que pudiera ser, debía admitir que era guapa, quizás se tratara de una nueva modelo…

- ¿Es que no vas a entrar? – una voz aterciopelada la sacó de sus pensamientos – creo que ahora ya no es necesario que esperes – sin duda, aquel agradable timbre de voz tan solo podía ser de una persona… Respiró hondo y cogió fuerzas de donde pudo para encaminarse, de nuevo, dentro del camerino. La inmensa habitación tenía sofás que parecían más caros que el alquiler de su piso de dos meses y tocadores y espejos por doquier. Sin duda se trataba del camerino de una modelo profesional. Pero, lo que más le llamó la atención no fue la estancia… Sentada en una butaca de piel marrón estaba ella, Regina Mills, mirándola con aquellos ojos castaños tan profundos y arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas bien delineadas. La escena habría sido de lo más idílica y onírica de no ser por el insignificante detalle que la morena seguía desnuda de cintura para arriba. Mejor dicho, la única pieza de ropa que llevaba puesta era un sugerente _culotte _de encaje negro - ¿A qué has venido?

- Yo… - Emma debía luchar consigo misma para mantener la mirada fija en los ojos de Rina – emm… - balbuceó. Tenía demasiadas distracciones. Dos, para ser exactos.

- ¿Tú? – la morena se levantó y se acercó a ella, lentamente - ¿Qué? – acarició el borde del cuello de su jersey y tiró de él, obligándolas a quedarse a escasos centímetros la una de la otra. Mirando su rostro de cerca, Emma se percató que era aun mucho más preciosa de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar - ¿Querías unirte a nosotras? – sus rojizos labios dibujaron una perfecta sonrisa ladeada.

- No – aquella pregunta la había cogido por sorpresa. ¿Unirse? En su cabeza saltó la imagen que había contemplado minutos antes y tuvo que parpadear para intentar borrarla – no he venido a eso – terminó de pronunciar mientras se separaba sutilmente de Regina. Empezaba a sentir que si permanecía demasiado cerca unos segundos más acabaría por darle un síncope.

- Vaya… qué decepción… - la morena la soltó y la miró de arriba a abajo – tienes un cuerpo muy bonito – comentó mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia uno de los tocadores, rebuscando entre las cosas que habían esparcidas por encima – creo que ya me imagino a qué has venido – finalmente dio con un paquete de cigarrillos y sacó uno - y créeme cuando te digo que ya puedes volverte por donde has entrado.

- Rub… - se mordió la lengua, no debía hablar con tanta familiaridad - la directora quiere que sea tu manager hasta que encuentren a uno adecuado – espetó al fin, ignorando por completo lo último que le había dicho la modelo.

- Y yo te he dicho que ya puedes irte – cogió un mechero con la mano que tenía libre y se encendió el cigarro – no necesito ningún manager y, mucho menos, una manager sustituto – le dio una larga y firme calada al cigarrillo para que este terminase de encenderse y se sentó en la butaca – me va bien por mi cuenta y puedo apañármelas solita – cruzó las piernas y volvió a inhalar para después echar el humo lentamente – además… juzgando por tu apariencia diría que no tienes ningún tipo de experiencia en esto, ¿verdad?

- Pues… no – la rubia ya sabía que aquello había sido una mala idea pero no había podido evitarlo.

- ¿Ves? Entonces no hay nada más de qué hablar – musitó con una sonrisa amable – así que… ¿Por qué no te vas, eh? – la morena señaló la puerta con la mano y le dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo, sin despegar los ojos de Emma.

- No puedo, si me voy me echarán a la calle – argumentó la rubia, apretando los puños con impotencia.

- Ese no es mi problema – Rina puso los ojos en blanco y apagó el cigarrillo en uno de los ceniceros que había en la mesita.

- Por favor, no tengo salida… - el temple serio e indiferente de Rina no se había relajado en absoluto. Emma estaba empezando a quedarse sin ideas ni opciones – si no me aceptas como manager iré a contarle a la prensa lo que he visto – las palabras habían escapado de su boca casi sin pensarlas.

- Oh – en los ojos de la morena brilló cierta curiosidad - ¿En serio? – se llevó la mano izquierda a la barbilla, acariciándosela sinuosamente con una sonrisa juguetona pintada en la cara - ¿Por qué no vas y lo cuentas? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de convertirte en mi manager? – Emma no lograba entender del todo por qué la había amenazado con algo así… - muy bien, tú ganas – suspiró - podría haber un escándalo si algo así se filtrara a la prensa – a pesar de todo, la rubia en ningún momento tuvo una intención real de ir a explicarle lo sucedido a nadie, pero parecía que había funcionado.

- Agradezco la oportunidad – exhaló con alivio ante la juzgadora mirada de la modelo – y ya que estamos… - miró alrededor hasta detectar una pieza de ropa tirada por el suelo que parecía ser una camiseta - creo que deberías vestirte – la recogió con sumo cuidado y se la alcanzó a la morena – no quiero pensar en qué comentarios se generarían si alguien entrara sin avisar…

- Ah, como tú te refieres, ¿no? – bromeó Regina con rapidez mientras se enfundaba la camiseta.

- Eso no es cierto… - la rubia miró hacia otro lado y frunció el ceño – yo he avisado antes de entrar…

- Y ya me dirás de qué ha servido – la modelo rio melódicamente y vagueó por la sala, buscando entre sus cosas.

- A todo esto… - Emma se mordió el labio, dudando sobre preguntar o no pero finalmente se decantó por hacerlo - ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Tu novia o algo?

- Creo que detalles como esos se extralimitan de tus funciones, señorita… - arrugó la frente mientras abría uno de los armarios - ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas? – Regina empezó a mirar dentro de este y a seleccionar y rechazar piezas de ropa.

- Aun no lo había dicho – murmuró – me llamo Emma Swan.

- Bien, señorita Swan – pronunció Rina, haciendo énfasis en su apellido – esa mujer no es mi novia. Es solo una amiga con derecho a roce – cogió unos vaqueros oscuros, _Tommy Hilfiger _a juzgar por el logo, y se los puso - se podría decir que nos utilizamos mutuamente cuando nos sentimos solas, nada más – la modelo se dirigió de nuevo a uno de sus tocadores y agarró lo que parecía ser un monedero, abriéndolo con cuidado y sacando un enorme billete verdoso.

- Ya veo… - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la rubia. No entendía bien por qué pero en su interior se había quitado un peso de encima.

- Y ahora – se acercó a Emma y le extendió el billete – aquí tienes.

- ¿Eh? – cogió el dinero con cara extrañada.

- No creas que por haber aceptado tu chantaje voy a considerarte mi manager de la noche a la mañana – los labios de Regina esbozaron una sonrisa divertida – de momento serás solo la chica de los recados para mí. Así que – cambió el tono a uno más autoritario – ya puedes ir al _Starbucks_ más cercano a comprarme un café solo, largo, no quiero nada en tazas pequeñas y un paquete de _Marlboros _–se dio media vuelta - Rápido.

[…]

Aquella mujer de aspecto angelical escondía un auténtico demonio dentro "pero qué carácter tiene…" exhaló una bocanada de aire y continuó avanzando en la inmensa cola que se había formado en el _Starbucks_. Había visto centenares de sus entrevistas por televisión y en ellas no daba para nada la impresión de ser una cínica e inmoral. Se acarició la frente con la yema de los dedos y cerró los ojos, intentando asimilar todo lo ocurrido. Esa misma mañana ella era una becaria normal y corriente y ahora se encontraba siendo la manager de su ídolo y, por si fuera poco, la había visto semi-desnuda. Bueno, aquello último no le molestaba que digamos.

- ¿Disculpe, podría seguir avanzando? – le recriminó una voz a sus espaldas, sacándola de su estado de ensoñación.

- Sí, sí, lo siento – Emma se giró para disculparte adecuadamente y se encontró frente a la misma mujer castaña que la había acompañado hasta el camerino de Regina - ¿Belle?

- Oh, la becaria – la fotógrafa le dedicó una amplia sonrisa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Rina quería un café así que he venido a comprárselo – respondió, con cara de circunstancias y avanzando un par de pasos más.

- ¿Debo deducir de eso que ha decidido aceptarte como manager? – la rubia entendía que aquello pudiera asombrar a cualquiera pero hubiera agradecido que Belle guardara un poco más las apariencias.

- Sí – arqueó una ceja con porte de interesante.

- Si no es molestia me gustaría invitarte a un café, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo lo has conseguido – la fotógrafa pasó por delante de ella justo cuando el dependiente del _Starbucks _preguntaba por el siguiente cliente – Póngame dos _Cappuccino, _uno para llevar y el otro para tomar aquí y – se giró hacia Emma - ¿Tú qué ibas a pedir?

- ¿Eh? – la rubia aun estaba asimilando el hecho que la castaña le hubiera pasado por encima pero recordó la orden de Regina y volvió en sí – un café solo, largo, para llevar – disparó de memoria - y para mí un café con leche.

- Ya la ha oído – Belle había vuelto a prestar atención al dependiente y ahora le dedicaba una sonrisa amable que aquel hombre le devolvió, encantado. Y no era de extrañar.

Las bebidas tardaron a penas unos minutos en estar listas y en cuanto las tuvieron se dispusieron a buscar un lugar en el que sentarse. Por suerte, aquel local no era del todo pequeño –la mayoría de _Starbucks_ de la zona no tenían fama de ser excesivamente amplios- así que dieron con un par de sofás blancos vacíos. Ambas se sentaron, una delante de la otra, y dispusieron los cafés encima de la mesa que las separaba.

- Bueno… Emma… - la castaña abrió uno de los paquetes de azúcar que les habían entregado – cuéntame… ¿Qué has hecho para que Rina te acepte? – la miró fijamente, alzando una ceja.

- Pues… - no podía contarle la verdad. Más bien no debía hacerlo ¿Cómo explicar a alguien que había conseguido el puesto recurriendo a chantajes? Tenía que intentar evitar responderle como fuera – una tiene sus ases en la manga – "bien esquivado" se apuntó un tanto interior.

- ¿Y me imagino que como buen "mago" – Belle dejó escapar una tímida risa y volcó el contenido del sobre de azúcar en su café - no revelarás tus trucos, no?

- La verdad es que no – pronunció en tono solemne mientras endulzaba su café – en lugar de ello me gustaría preguntarte algo…

- ¿El qué? – la fotógrafa sopló con cuidado su bebida poco antes de darle un pequeño trago.

- ¿Qué tipo de trabajo lleva a cabo un buen manager? – ante aquella pregunta la castaña por poco no le tira el café encima.

- ¿Cómo? – la mujer parpadeó - ¿No sabes qué hace un manager?

- Tengo una vaga idea… - admitió algo avergonzada – pero preferiría tener las cosas más claras.

- Entiendo… - la castaña suspiró y dejó el _Cappuccino_ en la mesa – teniendo en cuenta que has pasado de becaria a manager en tan solo unas horas es normal que estés confundida – la miró con ternura – intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda pero como tampoco forma parte de mi trabajo diario no sé si mis consejos serán adecuados…

- Cualquier cosa que puedas decirme me será útil, créeme – le sonrió con gesto de circunstancias y dio un par de tragos a su café.

- Para empezar, creo que un buen manager tiene que ser capaz de coger todo tipo de llamadas que vayan dirigidas a su representado, programar actividades y atender a los horarios, sesiones de fotos y todo tipo de actos – aquello empezaba a antojársele como algo demasiado difícil para ella – además también debería encargarse del transporte y hacer todo tipo de recados que le fueran solicitados….

- Creo que actualmente lo único que puedo cumplir decentemente es la parte de los recados… - Emma suspiró.

- No tienes que preocuparte, el caso de Rina es especial – Belle le guiñó un ojo, intentando confortarla – cambia tan seguido de manager que al final es ella quien ha acabado haciendo la mayoría de cosas por su cuenta. Así que lo que más te pedirá será que cumplas sus encargos.

- Ahá… - balbuceó, dejando la taza de café en la mesa. Por lo que parecía, Regina era una mujer muy independiente.

- Rina es nuestra modelo más difícil… tiene un carácter complicado así que no esperes que este sea un trabajo fácil pero mientras no te extralimites creo que te irá bien - ¿extralimitarse? Justo acababa de hacerlo hacía a penas unas horas "empezamos bien, Emma" - ¡Ah! Y ten en cuenta que somos una de las agencias de modelos más famosas del mundo así que intenta ir siempre bien vestida y dando buena imagen.

- De acuerdo – notaba que la cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro con tantas obligaciones y deberes.

- Por último… lo más importante – la castaña la miró fijamente a los ojos – en mi opinión creo que tratar a su representado como un buen amigo o un hermano es lo mejor que puede hacer un manager – le sonrió con amabilidad y volvió a darle un sorbo a su _Cappuccino_.

[…]

_- ¿Dónde están tus padres, eh? ¿Por qué no vas a contárselo a tu madre? ¿O a tu padre? Ah, es cierto, no puedes._

Emma despertó de golpe, respirando con dificultad y con pequeñas gotas de sudor cayéndole por la frente. Se pasó la mano por la cara, intentando calmarse. Aquella ya era la segunda noche consecutiva que tenía una pesadilla de ese calibre y estaba empezando a preocuparle. Ladeó la cabeza y echó un vistazo al reloj-despertador de la mesita "las 5:30… debería ir arreglándome" suspiró con pesadez y se dirigió a la ducha.

El agua pareció despejar aquellos viejos temores pero, a cambio, le devolvió las preocupaciones del presente. Tenía que empezar a trabajar como manager. El día anterior, después de la charla con Belle volvió a la agencia y entró en el camerino de Rina –esta vez llamando a la puerta y esperando permiso para pasar-. Después de darle las cosas que le había pedido y de haber sufrido la primera "bronca" de su nueva representado por el retraso, ésta le dijo que podía irse a casa. Sí, a casa. Emma sacudió la cabeza, no podía negar que estuviera inmensamente feliz de trabajar junto a Regina pero se imaginó algo distinto, que pasarían más tiempo juntas tal vez. Pero la morena era como una loba solitaria. Eso sí, antes de marcharse le pidió explícitamente que fuera a recogerla a su casa de buena mañana para llevarla a una sesión de fotos.

Salió del cuarto de baño, enrollándose una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Iba bien de tiempo aunque el principal problema era saber qué ponerse para "dar buena imagen". Suspiró. De no ser por Rina odiaría su trabajo.

Salió de casa con una tostada de mermelada de frambuesa en la boca. Miró el reloj "7:00 aun tienes tiempo" aguantó la tostada con la mano derecha y le dio un mordisco. Tenía que coger el transporte público y esperaba poder estar allí en menos de media hora "si no hay ningún tipo de retraso". Empezó a andar dirección a la parada de metro más cercana.

[…]

El bloque de pisos en el que vivía la modelo era inmenso. Calculó que debía tener como mínimo unas veinte plantas. Entró al vestíbulo –no sin antes haber tenido que saludar a un fornido hombre de seguridad que la miró de arriba abajo- y se dirigió al ascensor. "Vamos, Emma… tranquila" respiró hondo y se estiró la falda de tubo negra. Lo que tenía que hacer es actuar como una manager decente durante un par de días quizás y debía aprovechar la oportunidad de estar junto a la morena tanto como pudiera. En cuanto llegó a su destino y las puertas se abrieron, salió a paso firme hacia el amplio pasillo decorado con todo tipo de cuadros y plantas de interior. Echó una breve ojeada a ambos lados intentando identificar qué puerta correspondía a la de Regina hasta que al fin dio con ella.

Llamó al timbre con decisión y apretó los puños, poniéndose derecha e intentando dar un porte sereno. Los segundos pasaron y no hubo respuesta alguna desde el otro lado "qué raro" volvió a llamar, esta vez dando un par de toques seguidos.

- ¡Ya va! ¡Ya va! – se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Tras aquellos gritos, Emma pudo oír un seguido de pasos que se acercaban - ¿Sí?

- Soy yo – fue la barbaridad que se le ocurrió decir "¿soy yo? Pero qué inteligencia la tuya" – Emma Swan – corrigió al instante.

- Por dios… - el pomo de la puerta giró y esta se abrió paulatinamente, dejando que Emma advirtiera la figura de Regina tras ella – qué escandalosa llegas a ser ¿Cuántas veces tenías pensado apretar el maldito timbre? – en cuanto la modelo se dejó ver al completo, la rubia se percató de un detalle alarmante. Rina volvía a estar desnuda de cintura para arriba, exponiendo sus perfectos y turgentes pechos y llevando únicamente unas braguitas transparentes de color turquesa.

- ¡¿Por qué estás medio desnuda?! – habló en cuanto se recuperó del shock y entró rápidamente en el piso, cerrando de un portazo - ¿Pero qué tipo de fetiche tienes con ir siempre así? ¿Y si te ve alguien? – su estado iba y venía entre una mezcla de excitación y preocupación.

- No me gusta llevar sujetador en casa – se rascó perezosamente la cabeza – creo que aprietan demasiado y, además – se dio media vuelta, dejándole con una vista espléndida de su espalda y ladeó la cabeza para volver a mirarla – creo que es bueno dejar a las "chicas" libres de vez en cuando, ¿no? – tras decir aquello le guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia el comedor, dejándola completamente desorientada. ¿En qué tipo de trabajo se había metido? ¿Qué iba a ser de ella? Tragó saliva. No tenía ni idea de cuánto iba a ser capaz de aguantar…

* * *

**¿Qué os parece el personaje de Regina? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Jajaja dejadme ver qué opináis :D**


End file.
